Wherever You Will Go
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: An old one shot that shows Robbie realising that he can't live without Jackie, and vice versa


**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is loosely based on the song "Wherever You Will Go" by the Calling. It was a small challenge set to me by my friend Lindsey and I've tried my best to write something with the lyrics but to add length I might have gone off on a tangent but I doubt none of you are surprised :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or the song!**

**

* * *

[Wherever You Will Go]**

* * *

Robbie sighed as he sat down on the couch to their shared apartment, his hand running through his brown hair as he listened to Jackie's laugh. She'd excused herself when her phone had started to ring and he had long since concluded that it was one of her girls from the happy laughter and the fact that he had already realised that they had given each other the lowdown on their sex lives. He had never understood how women could do that and go into such personal detail about it. He felt embarrassed whenever someone started to talk to him about sex.

He found himself smiling that he had managed to capture such a beautiful woman to be the one that he loved and he felt something catch in his heart as he thought about what he'd been wondering lately. He would wonder about who would be there to take his place if he ever left her. It was a scary thought but in their line of employment, it was usually a thing you didn't think about lightly. He found himself wanting to know who would like up her face when he was gone.

They both knew that if he could, then he would go wherever she would go because she was his everything in the world. He'd go to any height or any distance just to make sure that she was safe and happy.

They'd already feared once that he was going to be transferred to a different station after he'd had an argument with Burke about how he ran things. The two men had both patched up their problems because they knew that the other never really meant what they had said but sometimes they just struggled to control their emotions. He had remembered holding on to Jackie the night he'd learnt about his transfer. "What if you don't come back to me?" She had whispered and he had felt his heart break as he reached out and took hold of her hair so that he could move it out of her face.

"You know that'll never happen because I'd always find a way to make it back to you so that I could be the one to guide you through all your days." He had promised before taking hold of her lips lightly with his, his hand remaining in her hair because he had always loved how soft it felt against his rough skin.

"You really angered him this time though, Robbie." She had said through her unshed tears that she knew were close to falling no matter how much she tried to be brave and not let her tears fall. He had just sighed before pulling her close to him.

"No matter what happens between me and Burke, Jackie, he'll always be that someone who makes sure that I come back and he'll be the one to bring me back to you." He promised because he knew it was the truth because of how he and Burke had a father son relationship and they always would. They angered each other to a point that was to of no return before suddenly just moving on as if nothing had even happened. They never apologised and they never spoke of the mishap again.

He remembered how sad she had been at the idea of losing him and shook his head. It had taken him years to convince Jackie that he loved her and now that they had finally admitted they had feelings, the mere idea of separating them was scary. He found himself smiling to himself at the thought of how much she loved him. It was still a beautiful feeling for him.

The door to the bedroom closed and she came out to look at him. "What's that silly little smile for?"

"I was thinking of how lucky I am to have your love." He said honestly and she looked at him, her eyebrows raised as she realised that this was normally a scene in a horror film where the guy goes completely crazy on the other person.

"What?" She said laughing as he grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her down on to his knee, his hand pressing lightly against hers.

"I was just wondering who would love you and make you smile after I left." He said in a tone of voice that he knew would agitate her. Even though both had long since realised that death was a penultimate fate in their career, she was the only one who wasn't really willing to talk about it flippantly like he did. She thread her fingers through his and shook her head.

"If you ever left me, I wouldn't want anyone else." She pointed out flatly. "The minute you leave you'll have run away with my heart, my hope and my love." She said leaning in and pressing a kiss against his lips. "And if you die, I'm sure you'd find a way to haunt me because you're an insufferable bastard." She teased and Robbie couldn't help but laugh as he nodded his head in agreement.

"It's the same for me, Jacks." He whispered gently, his free hand cupping her cheek lightly. "If my life went on, I'd hold my love for you in my heart for all time." He promised and she leant down to take hold of his lips, her free hand digging into the unkempt hair and keeping his lips prisoner under hers. His tongue swept across her bottom lip, seeking the entrance that he desperately longed for and her lips slightly parted without the slightest argument.

As their tongues mated, Robbie found his hands moving to unfasten the small buttons to her white shirt that she'd worn that day at work. He'd found himself captivated all day thanks to the black bra that she had worn underneath that hadn't been able to hide for a single second. He had found himself wondering how women couldn't get arrested for sexual harassment playing that move but it hadn't stopped him from staring, a lump forming in his throat every time she had pressed her hands to the small of her back as if stretching her shoulders because it just pulled the material tighter over her breasts.

The material slipped over her shoulders and he broke the kiss off because he needed air, his lips attaching to her jaw line though the minute he had the air that he needed. She felt her back arch as his kiss extended down her neck, sucking on the hollow point that connected her shoulder to her neck. She felt him suck a little harder knowing that a mark would be left there in the morning but she knew she didn't care because it was a sign to the world that she was owned by this incredible guy that she sat with.

It didn't take much longer for the remainder of their clothes to be shed, her arms wrapping around his neck as she pressed a kiss to his lips. His hands pressed against her hips as he slipped into her, his mouth swallowing the gasp that she made at the sudden intrusion. It wasn't too long until she felt comfortable with him inside of her and she started to move her hips against his, smiling evilly at the pleasured gasps he released as his lips sucked at any piece of her milky white skin that he could get his lips on to.

As they neared their pleasure together, Robbie pressed a kiss to the spot of flesh underneath her ear before whispering, "wherever you will go, I will go too." He promised and she screamed his name as she came.

**

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so it's not great but it is old! I swear it's been rotting away in my files for months now! I thought it was time that I allowed it to be read! Lame ass ending but I thought it would give it a blunt snap... You know the show, R&R!**


End file.
